


Cookies

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Cooking, F/M, M/M, No Circles, Pyromancy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Valentine’s Day themed story about friendship. Dorian Pavus and Lark Trevelyan are roommates and Lark tries to cook a Valentine's Day present for her boyfriend only to end up producing charcoal instead of cookies and waking up her roommate in the process.





	Cookies

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” if the mantra of cursing hadn’t done the trick Dorian was _fairly_ certain the smell of smoke would have woken him. At least he could be certain his room-mate was still alive as she shoved one of their apartment windows open.

A quick glance at the clock – the bright red digital letters declared it 04:30 14/02.

“Trevelyan, what are you _doing_?” he asked, grabbing one of the magazines from the table and helping her fan.

“Cooking?” the tiny red head offered sheepishly. She was dressed in pink pajamas with purple cats patterned across them.

The fact that he was currently wearing matching pajama pants was a testament to how far he had fallen since becoming the other mage’s friend. He blamed her – he’d been perfectly content to be his misanthropic self when he’d begun the classes to get his Circle accreditation much older than the southerners he shared classes with and with an accent that made it obvious he was from Tevinter.

“You _don’t_ cook, I thought we established you were forbidden from attempting anything more complicated than top ramen so why in Andraste’s name are you _baking_?” speaking of – they were _both_ accredited mages, there was nothing to stop them from using a spell to clear out the apartment and so he did so – clearing the smoke out in a burst of energy.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” she sighed prodding the blackened semi-heart shaped lumps on the center of the baking tray. “I wanted to do something special for Cullen. I’m sorry that I woke you up, Dorian.”

Dorian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Put some coffee on,” he ordered. “I’ll grab a shirt and we’ll see what we can do.”

Bright violet eyes stared at him for a moment before she grinned back sheepishly, “You don’t have to Dorian.”

“It’s fine, we’ll just make enough so I can give _my_ boyfriend some too,” he smiled, padding back to his own bedroom. “I was going to just buy him some chocolates, but you’ve inspired me. Personal touches making it more special and all.”

Opening his door he grabbed the first T-shirt he found and pulled it over his head. Black with the words ‘Certified Enchanting’ printed across it with sparkly stars all around the words.

“Does he even eat sweets?” she called after him, coffee maker going he could hear her starting to wash up dishes so they could be used in the second attempt.

Dorian laughed, going through their cupboards to find what they needed, and to make sure the fire extinguisher was where it belonged.  “Well if he doesn’t eat them _I_ will. Cullen doesn’t like chocolate right?”

“That’s right.”

“And you are entirely certain that he is truly not a werewolf?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she rolled her eyes. “Are we back on the Ferelden dog jokes then?”

“Until I have my coffee,” he replied with a smile. “Now, can you hand me the measuring cups?”


End file.
